Lost
by TheQuillx
Summary: Harry is struggling. The abuse from the Dursley's has gotten worse, nightmares plague his sleep and his demons are eating him alive. James and Lily Potter mysteriously come back to life and Draco Malfoy who's healing from his own demons is spending the summer at Grimmauld Place. Will they be Harry's saviour or his demise? Warning: Self-harm, abuse, Drarry.
1. They're Alive!

**Important Information**: This fan-fiction contains self-harm, abuse and a bit of swearing. If this is a trigger for you please do not read. I also made James and Lily come back to life in this fan-fiction. This also contains Slash so, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are paired together (Drarry). This is set the summer before fifth year but I made everyone a year older.

* * *

**_Chapter One: They're Alive?!_**

"CEDRIC! NO...no..." Harry screamed as he wrenched up gasping for air. He instinctively glanced at the door. What he heard made his blood run cold. Heavy footsteps. With a grimace, Harry shakily stood. Better to stand your ground than cower away.

The locks rattled and it wasn't long before the door burst open. Harry could do nothing but stare with fear stricken eyes.

"YOU!" Vernon yelled as he grabbed him by the collar.

"You wake me up one more time-" His uncle landed a punch at his shoulder.

"And you will be begging to die!" He aimed a well placed kick.

"No food for a week, you worthless piece of shit! You hear that?"

"Y-yes s-sir." He hoarsely whispered as he struggled to swallow back the pain. The door slammed shut behind his uncle.

Harry was left on the floor. Feeling empty, gasping for air and coughing up blood.

**~****At The Graveyard~**

Lily Potter spluttered to life. To her fear complete darkness encompassed her. Was this the after life? The mere thought made her heart beat faster.

Shakily, she reached around, on one side she hit a wall and on the other she felt something squishy. A body.

Through all her heavy breathing she hadn't realised someone else was also gasping for air.

Suddenly, the fogginess cleared up and she remembered everything. James... Harry... Voldemort. Involuntarily, she let out a strangled cry and franticly reached for her wand.

"Lumos" she gasped.

"L-Lily?" James croaked when he saw her face be illuminated from the wand light. But he didn't have time to confirm this as any remaining oxygen was being quickly drained.

"Bombarda!" James shouted or at least tried to shout.

"James! Harry... he...Voldemort must have... m-m-murdered him!" Lily cried out, her body starting to wrack with sobs.

"He...No...I'm sorry...Couldn't... Peter." He muttered with glazed eyes. For a moment, they stared at eachother as the realisation hit them. Their son was dead.

With a furious shake of the head, James lit his own wand before climbing out of the hole he had created. Lily followed behind albeit more slowly, her sobs still echoed in the now still air.

James scouted out for any sign of danger. When he was satisfied, he looked back at the box thing they came out of. But his mouth ran dry as he realised what it was. The words engraved on the tombstone left a sinking feeling behind. Were they even alive? But that thought was quickly forgotten.

"J-James?" Lily hesitated, not believing her eyes.

"Where's H-Harry's name?"

"I don't know."

Eventually, they walked on, holding onto the last drop of hope left. If their son's name wasn't engraved on the tombstone that had to mean he was alive, right?

They quickly reached the statue of them but they didn't spare it much more than a teary eyed glance before continuing onwards.

**~****At The Dursleys~**

Harry coughed up some more blood before wearily getting up and sitting cross-legged down on his bed. He tugged up his shirt sleeves to reveal a series of scars and fresh cuts littering his pale arms.

He examined them before he slid his hand underneath the pillow and grabbed his razor blade. Harry watched as the gleaming moon light reflected off the surface of the metal. He found it fascinating when his razor shined like this especially with his blood. His tainted blood.

Harry glanced at his wrists then back to the razor before slowly pressing the small but sharp piece of metal against his gaunt wrist. As his demons started to bleed out, he could feel himself easing up. This was possibly the only thing he could control, it kept him sane and prevented him from losing himself.

He had cut twice more before finally putting it down and getting lost in his thoughts once more.

**~****At The Graveyard~**

James and Lily both gasped as they saw the blown apart house. They neared closer and saw a plaque on it and in gold letters, was written,

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard_

_ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

"HE'S ALIVE!" Lily thundered with joy, James couldn't help but grin.

"Lily, we need to get to Dumbeldore and well...You know, tell him we are alive and get to Harry as soon as possible." Without hesitatation, they apparated to a side street in Hogsmeade.

"James, wouldn't it be weird if we just showed up out of nowhere and just walked down the street, I know it's dark but..." James only smiled in response. He pulled up his hood and motioned for Lily to follow, shortly she did the same.

James led them to Honeydukes and when the cashier wasn't looking went down the stairs and then into the secret passage.

They walked on for a while until they reached the end of the passage. James and Lily halted as they listened for any sign of anyone.

"Must be summer as sweet old Filchy was always roaming around this hallway. I think he got suspicious of us." James whispered before walking towards Dumbeldore's office, with Lily following.

They reached the gargoyle and James started guessing,

"Chocolate Frogs"

"Pumpkin Pasties"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans"

"Twix" Lily added.

"What are those?"James asked

"Muggle sweets"

"Oh yea, Dumbeldore loved that certain muggle sweet. I remember making our own version of those and swapping it out with his so when he ate one his hair changed a different colour. But what were they called?...Ah yes, Lemon Drops!"

With that the Gargoyle grumbled with distaste before jumping aside and letting them enter. James victoriously grinned before following Lily up the stairs. Hazel and Emerald eyes gazed at eachother before Lily nodded for James to knock.

"Enter." Came the curt reply. With anxiousness evident, he opened the door.

Immediately, curses were fired their way. They both dodged the first but were unlucky with the others. Both stood frozen.

Albus Dumbeldore strode towards the frozen figures and examined them both while casting various charms on them to figure out if they were imposters. They all came out negative much to his shock.

With a shake of his head, the old wizard walked over to his desk to pull out a vial with clear liquid.

He poured three drops onto James's tongue and revived him.

"Name?" Albus asked.

"James Fleamont Potter"

Albus blinked, there isn't much that can surprise the headmaster.

"Best Friends?"

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, P-P-Peter, no." James answered in his trance like state.

"What form does your animagus take?"

"A stag." Dumbeldore stared at him in shock before pouring three drops on Lily's tongue and revving her.

"Name?"

"Lily Potter nee Evans"

"What form does your patronus take?"

"A doe" Lily answered.

"What year is it?"

"1981"

Dumbeldore poured the antidote on their tongues.

"W-What?" James asked, snapping out of his haze. There wasn't much that could surprise or scare the headmaster at his age but this was certainly something.

"Welcome back...Lily and James."

"What day is it and where is Harry?"Lily automatically demanded.

"Harry is safe. Today is July 20th...1996"

"W-what" Lily and James asked, gob-smacked.

"f-fifteen years?" Lily muttered.

"But how?" James asked.

"I was hoping you would tell me." Dumbeldore replied. With that they said what happened from when Voldemort attacked and when they woke up. Dumbeldore gave them a brief over look on the last fourteen years leaving out certain areas to let Harry tell them himself.

**~At**** The Dursleys~**

Harry had sat there staring at the wall for ages, not really thinking about anything until he heard soft taps on the window. Glancing at the window, he saw a Barn Owl.

He slowly rose up with a slight wince and walked over to the window. He opened it and slipped off the letter and gave the owl an owl treat.

It read:

_To Harry,_

_I hope you are well. I can't wait till you are able to come here. I can't say much but I thought I would write you a letter as I haven't written you a letter all summer. I apologize for that. I also hope you aren't falling back into old habits. It wasn't your fault that Cedric got killed. See you soon._

_-Snuffles._

'See you soon',How long is see you soon? Well apparently long as it's been nearly 4 weeks and they are still using it but Harry couldn't help but hope it really is soon. He placed the letter down and opened his drawer to find all of his failed attempts to write down what was going on with him to only fall deeper into himself. Harry took out the last empty piece of parchment before dotting down:

_To Snuffles,_

_I'm fine. I also hope you are well. I'm not falling into old habits. See you soon,_

_-H_.

Short and simple, just the way Harry liked it. He rolled the paper up and tied it to the owl's leg before sending it off into the sun rise. Harry glanced at the clock, 4:53. July 20th, nine days to his birthday.

**~****At The Headmaster's Office~**

"So...Harry witnessed Voldemort's return and got away _unharmed_?" Asked a worried Lily.

"Yes, all the injuries were healed." was the simple reply of Albus Dumbeldore.

"I don't believe that...Physically yes but emotionally, like, he witnessed a classmate die!" James exclaimed.

"James, he is emotionally well and has lots of friends, a loving godfather and is generally happy all the time." Albus replied. Both Lily and James pondered that before reluctantly nodding. They would have to see for themselves.

"And when can we meet him?" Lily asked.

"The earliest, tomorrow. But for the time being you should reunite with your friends and we should reintroduce you to the Order." They both nodded. James opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Dumbeldore.

"You will be staying at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It's Sirius's family house and Order of The Phoenix Headquarters."

"Sirius's? But wait doesn't he hate that place?"James asked.

"Yes he does indeed but it was the only option. Alright, now let's get you to the headquarters." They both nodded and took the floo with Dumbeldore.

**~****At 12 Grimmauld Place~**

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee next to Remus. It was only around six in the morning but the Weasley Twins had been causing chaos on everyone last night and to say they wouldn't do it the following morning was an understatement.

The fire roared and Sirius jumped while Remus remained sitting, completely unaffected.

"Hello Sirius and Remus, mind if I reintroduce you to someone?" Dumbeldore inquired.

"Eh... Sure." They both replied. A bit of confusion clouding their features.

"Brilliant, Mind if I take your wands for this?"

"My wand?... Umm, Alright." Sirius said before handing his wand over and Remus shortly followed but with more apprehension. At that exact moment the fire roared again and out stepped James and Lily Potter.

Remus jumped and went for his wand pocket. Awkwardly, his hand dropped when he realised he had handed it over.

Sirius's mouth simply made the shape of an 'O' before he regained his composure.

"Hi?"James said and Lily smiled.

"You aren't J-James and Evans." Sirius whispered.

"Yes we are" James stated, confidence emitting from his voice

"Actually we aren't because I'm Potter now." Lily added.

"But-but your supposed to be DEAD!" Sirius suddenly roared.

"Yes we are supposed to... but... we aren't?" James lamely said.

"HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE THEM! YOU FILTHY DEATH EATERS" Sirius thundered.

"Turn into Prongs." Remus tightly said, ignoring Sirius.

James smiled though he was a little hurt by Sirius's reaction but nevertheless, he turned into Prongs.

Sirius stopped short before dead fainting and Remus stood frozen, disbelief clear on every square inch of his body.

James turned back and Lily said, "Mischief Managed." That was the last straw for Remus before he too hugged the floor.

"Enervate" was the simple reply of Dumbeldore before he quietly whisked off. Both men on the floor flicked their eyes open and looked around before they set their eyes on James.

"It really is true." Remus said before Sirius promptly lunged at James and gave him a bear hug while Remus politely hugged Lily before enveloping James in the same hug that Sirius had let go off moments ago.

One thing was certain and that was that no one was ashamed of letting tears shed.

After some time they took the conversation to Sirius's room where they continued talking in more of a private setting. They weren't after all allowed to let the Weasley's know just yet.

After about an hour of conversation an owl flew in and landed on Sirius's knee with a talon out with a small letter attached to it.

Sirius read it quickly and gave an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong Padfoot?"James asked.

"Nothing, just Harry." He replied.

"Oh! Can I see?" James and Lily exclaimed simultaneously. Sirius threw the letter over and they read it.

"His writing is atrocious" James commented.

"Not like you can say much." Remus replied. Lily looked up with skepticism.

"Old Habits? What Old Habits can sound so bad?" Lily asked while James nodded vigorously.

"At the moment I wo-can't tell you." Sirius replied.

"Mooney?" James asked.

"No idea what 'old habits' mean."

"He doesn't d-drink does he?" Lily asked quietly.

"Don't worry he definitely doesn't but I wouldn't say he hasn't tried it yet while hanging around the twins." Sirius said. Remus chuckled lightly while James and Lily looked at eachother, confused.

"So, who's staying here in Gr-your family home?" Lily asked.

"There's the Weasleys which consist of Molly and Arthur, then the twins, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny and occasionally Bill and Charlie." Sirius said.

"And there's Draco Malfoy." Remus added.

"Malfoy?! Like Luscius Malfoy's son?" Sirius and Remus only nodded.

"Why is he here?" James asked a few moments later with outrage still thick in his voice.

"He refused to follow his father's footsteps...and was-" Remus deeply sighed before continuing.

"Badly abused when he showed up at Dumbeldore." Remus said.

"Abused? No wonder, his father was a git."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading,_**

**_-TheQuillx 17/11/19_**

* * *

**_A/N 2: Reedited this chapter as it was just terrible (it's not great still but it's much better), I will _****_*try_****_*_****_ and reedit all other chapters within the upcoming weeks. I'm not a hundred percent certain I will take this completely off hiatus but I will try and publish the eight chapter sometime soon hopefully. As I did write like a quarter of the eight chapter last year. I also have a really good idea for this fanfic except that I kinda lost my love for the drarry ship (that's why I haven't updated in like eight months or whatever) but I would kinda like to continue it so...we will see how it goes and hopefully it won't be stale when it comes to the ship /_**

**_Sorry for this not being a proper update but thanks for reading,_**

**_-TheQuilx, 19/08/20_**


	2. The Reunion

* * *

**Warning: Mention of abuse**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: The Reunion_**

**-At**** The Dursleys-**

Harry looked up from his book to see an owl swoop down and squeeze through the bars of his window. He slowly got up and untied the letter from the owl's talon before reading it,

_Dear Harry,_

_You will be picked up so, get ready! A surprise is waiting for you here and l can't wait till you come__!_

_-Snuffle__s_

Harry looked up from the letter and quickly scribbled a response before sending it out with the owl. Harry looked around his room and started packing the meager amount of belongings

Less than twenty minutes later Harry was packed and ready to go. It was luckily a Sunday so none of the Dursleys got up before ten in the morning. Harry sneaked out of his room to the bathroom or at least tried not to be loud though he failed on countless occasions due to his injuries.

Once Harry was in the bathroom he rolled up his sleeves and rinsed the cuts. He hissed in pain as they were placed under water. The water quickly turned to a light pink.

Harry turned the water off and looked in the mirror. He looked gaunt with dark shadows under his eyes and a green, nearly yellow bruise littered his right cheek. His cheeckbones were more prominent than ever and when he lifted his shirt up he winched when he saw the colourfull blotches that adored his thin frame.

Harry then quickly took a shower much to the displesure of his wounds before quickly sneaking back into his room. Harry threw on his most fitting clothes which was his Weasley jumper from 2nd year and a pair of trousers he got during his last visit to Diagon Alley.

At the strike of ten when Petunia was about to bang on the door for him to get up a doorbell ring resounded through the house. Harry knowing theese were wizarding folk, quickly cast a glamour. He wouldn't get in trouble as he was in close perimeters to of age wizards.

"Get the door! Freak!" Petunia screeched while banging on the door of his room.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry said while awkwardly walking to the door as he slowly got used to the glamour being on. Harry slipped his mask in place before he opened the door to be greeted with two men. The first man was pale with ginger hair and had a beard while the other was Proffesor Lupin.

"Hello, Harry. Can I talk to your aunt and uncle?" Lupin asked.

"I don't want anything you are selling!" Petunia screeched while walking to the door with her nose held high. The ginger haired man winced.

"We aren't selling anything. We want to talk about Harry and we are picking him up" The ginger haired man said. Immediately Harry could tell it was Sirius by his voice.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, to which the ginger haired man winked.

"Fine. Why do you want to talk about... Harry?" Petunia asked with annoyance thick in her voice, Harry's name sounding unatural on her tongue.

"Can we talk more in private...These are dark times and we want to talk about Harry's current...situation." Remus stated.

Petunia got a horrified expression for a moment before regaining her composure and calling out, "VERNON!"

A couple moments later heavy footsteps rung through the house. Vernon Dursley grumbling, slowly got down the stairs.

"What is it?!" He grumbled making his distaste obvious.

"We would like to talk with you two in private." Remus stated again, this time taking his wand out and casually playing around with it

"Fine, Let them in." Vernon uttured while making his way to the kitchen. Remus and Sirius followed suit with Sirius saying while he walked by, "Get your things ready and meet us down here." Harry nodded and Sirius ruffled his hair, not noticing Harry's slight flinch. Petunia followed after them.

Harry returned upstairs and collected his belongings before dragging himself, his owl cage and trunk downstairs. Once Harry was downstairs he waited patiently for Sirius and Remus to finish up their chat with his aunt and uncle.

A few minutes later Vernon walked out of the kitchen with a broad grin on his face. "Well _nephew_, I won't have to see you ever again." Harry sent a curious glance towards Sirius and Remus and they only smiled with a nod of their heads. For the first time in a while Harry actually managed a real smile. He wanted to run or stagger in his case with joy but he refrained from doing so.

"Okay time to go! We'll take the floo and at my family home theirs your surprise that cannot wait!" Sirius exclaimed.

**-At 12 Grimmauld Place-**

Harry stumbled out of the floo with a wince as his injuries flared.

"Harry! so nice to see you again!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave him a hug, which didn't help his already flaring injuries.

"You okay?" Hermione asked noticing Harry's discomfort.

"Yea," Harry answered giving her a smile that never quite reached his eyes but Hermione seemed to take his answer.

"Hni Hnarrmy." Ron mumbled from the table where he was stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Honestly Ron! Is the only thing you ever do is eat?" Hermione grumbled.

"No, he reads quiddtich magazines too." Harry added to which Ron made a noise that sounded like an affirmitive.

"Harry can we borrow you for a moment?" Sirius asked back in his normal form.

"Sure." Remus and Sirius led Harry to a room and before entering Sirius stopped Harry and asked.

"I need your wand Harry and what you are about to see is 100% real and not some sick twisted joke. I also want you not to attack them. Can you do that Harry? Please?" Sirius asked.

Harry pondered for a moment before relenting and giving Sirius his wand despite how reluctant he was to part with it. Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair, Harry had to bite his tongue to hold in his instinctive flinch. Remus opened the door and Harry and Sirius followed behind.

Once inside Harry found the room empty. In the back there was a tapestry and Harry with a confused glance at Sirius and Remus, he walked over to it to find it to be a family tree. Harry studied the tapestry for a moment before turning around and asking.

"What's this?" Harry gestured to the family tree.

"My family tree. Harry are you ready?" Sirius inquired.

"Ready for what?" Harry replied confused and a little scared.

"This" Remus stated while removing a delusion charm from the couple.

In front of Harry stood his 'dead' parents. Harry was frozen in shock, not really knowing what was going on. He felt as if he was dreaming. He wanted to scream and run. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want his heart to be shattered due to false hope.

"Hi?" James said and that was the only thing needed to get Harry out of his reverie.

"You! A-A-ren't my parents!" Harry shouted with some uncertainty, while taking steps back. Raising his voice made his ribs throb with pain but he ignored this the best he could.

"Y-yes we are." Lily stated and watched Harry like a hungry wolf watching their prey.

"But y-you're DEAD!" Harry shouted and this time his ribs flared with fire, black and white dots danced across Harry's vision.

"Well, we aren't dead?" James stated and Lily nodded a bit worried at her son's reaction to them.

"I don't understand!" Harry whispered through the painful protests of his body.

"Neither we but we are here to stay and we will never leave you again. No matter what." James answered. The words echoed in Harry's head. He wanted to believe them.

Harry ran and hugged James despite how much agony it brought him to do so. Self-preservation be dammed. Harry didn't care anymore. He was so desperate to have an actual family that he didn't even think about it logically like he should have.

Lily, James and Harry were engulfed in a group hug, tears were being shed like there was no tommorow. Harry's vision danced with black and white spots but he was desperate not to faint and to enjoy this moment no matter how much physical pain it brought him.

"That's sight for sore eyes." Sirius commented as a couple of tears leaked down his own cheek.

"Never knew you were one for phrases" Remus replied, a sad smile dancing across his features.

* * *

**A/N: Alright chapter two is up, and I have a better understanding of where I want this to go so, I will be editing the next six chapters accordingly. Please review too, I'm writing about two touchy subjects and I'm doing my best at depicting it as accurate as it can possibly be so I would like to know any constructive criticism you may have.**

**Thanks**** for reading,**

**_TheQuillx 17/11/19_**


	3. Tiring Arguments

_**Chapter Three****:**** Tiring ****Arguments**_

"Mum, where's Harry? I haven't seen him all day except in the morning and it's nearly lunch!" Ron complained.

"He'll be here soon enough." Molly replied.

"But it's been ages!"

"Well, maybe Ron if you did your homework instead of poking Pigwidgeon around and scaring the life out of her then the time would quite possibly pass quicker!" Hermione interrupted, looking up from her book.

"I will have you know Pig is a _he._" Ron replied.

"Whatever."

**~Meanwhile with Harry~**

"So, let me get this correct. You burned a professor to death-" Harry shuffled his feet at the direct accusation. "-in first year, slayed a Basilisk in your second, rescued Sirius from a hundred dementors in third year and became the youngest Triwizard Tournament Champion in fourth year?" James recounted. Harry solemnly nodded his head.

"And, he got onto the Quidditch Team in first year!" Remus added.

"Blimey! That's marvellous." James stated as he sank back down in his chair.

"That's all very... overwhelming, how were your summers?" Lily asked. Harry's mouth ran dry as he thought of what to say. Should he admit or should he keep it a secret? The wheels in Harry's head frantically turned and finally, he decided.

"They were alright. Never particularly liked me but it wasn't too bad." Harry didn't want to lie to his parents but yet he didn't want pity or for them to think of him as weak, not being able to defend himself against muggles. _Pathetic._ Harry swallowed as he pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. Now was not the time.

"I didn't think my sister would have liked you nor her whale of a husband she married. And I thought I was making poor life decisions." Lily stated to which Remus snorted.

"Von- Ver- He really is a whale. What do you- _Hey! _" James faltered.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Prongs." Sirius added.

"So, anything else you want to tell us?" Sirius continued, Harry shook his head. He wasn't going to mention his coping methods now, if ever_. _Sirius's mouth formed a thin line. Harry glanced away, unable to maintain more disappointment directed at him.

"I'm so proud of you Harry." Lily stated with glazed eyes.

'If only they knew, then they would know how much of a nuisance I am.' Harry thought, not daring to look back up.

The room fell into a comfortable silence as everyone digested his somewhat altered story.

James suddenly clapped his hands together which made everyone but especially Harry all jump.

"Well, I think it's time we go reveal ourselves to everyone here today."

"Yes I think it is time, they're in for a bit of a shock." Lily agreed.

"Padfoot, want to lead the way?" James asked.

"My honour, Prongs." Replied Sirius with a mock bow.

"Oh and Harry, Draco Malfoy is staying here." Harry didn't have time to reply as they were already out of the room.

**~Meanwhile in the Kitchen~**

A loud knock was heard on the door. Molly wrinkled her eyebrows at the oddity of someone knocking on the door instead of just barging inside. The table seemed to quiet down and most people stopped eating their lunch.

"Come in!" Molly called out.

Sirius, Remus and Harry walked in. After a brief moment of silence, Sirius nudged Harry in the ribs to speak. Harry did his best at hiding his wince.

"Umm... I-we would like you all to meet or re-meet my umm... a two people." Harry mentally kicked himself for not being able to form better sentences. He secretly prided himself on being a good actor. Harry took a deep breath as he readjusted his mask before he continued.

"Also, please don't attack them. They're absolutely real and this isn't some sort of joke. James and Lily?" The names enveloped the remaining chatter into silence, a pin could have been dropped and heard clearly.

The floor creaked as James and Lily stepped into the room.

"Harry? A-Are those your p-parents?!" Ron wearily guessed.

"Yea, they're my parents and they've come back to life?" said Harry with a nervous smile.

"But people don't just come back to life." Hermione whispered. The room seemed to have awoken with that statement and people started to argue. Sirius and Remus agreed to go over and ease the arguments. Draco who was feeling the beginnings of a headache due to the volume level sauntered towards Harry and his parents. The glare that Harry sent Draco did not go unnoticed.

"Honour to meet you Madam and Sir. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy though I can a sure you I'm nothing like my father-" Harry snorted. "-and I hope any prejudices you may hold against Lucius Malfoy that you will not hold them against me. Thank you."

"Pleasure to meet you Draco. Also please call me Lily, I'm too young to be called madam."

"As you wish, Lily." Draco said and bowed. Draco looked at James, waiting for his response. Lily nudged James who reluctantly shook his hand. Draco seemed satisfied and with a nod of his head, he walked out of the room. Only when he was out of sight did he loosen his demeanor.

"Draco seems like a splendid young man." Lily commented as the arguing kept continuing around them.

"He's apart of a well-known dark pureblood line. Masks are their expertise." James answered back.

"He really isn't a _splendid young man_ as you phrased. He's a prick to put it lightly." Harry stated.

"Slytherins can seem like that at times." Lily disclosed.

"ORDER!" The twins shouted at everyone. This seemed to work well as swiftly enough people did shut up.

"I didn't know this was the British Parliament." Lily commented.

"What?" James asked.

"Muggle thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Look, they can't possibly be Death Eaters since Dumbeldore is smart enough to not let Death Eaters into the Head quarters. Right?" There was a murmur of agreement after George proclaimed his opinion.

"But he was the one to let the fake mad-eye moody teach." Hermione reasoned.

"Yes but unlike many, Dumbeldore learns from his mistakes and doesn't let them happen again. And we should trust Sirius and Professor Lupin's judgement since they knew them best." Fred argued

"People don't just rise from the dead though." Ginny added. Harry started to get tired of this debate, he slipped out of the room hoping they would be smart enough to sort it out themselves. He had some questions and a certain blonde had the answers.

* * *

**_A/N:_ I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I had to rewrite the original chapter since it skipped over everyone else meeting James and Lily ****and the writing was atrocious.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**_TheQuillx_ ****_23/11/19_**


	4. Questions Left Unanswered

**Warning: Self-harm**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Questions Left Unanswered_**

Harry aimlessly walked around Grimmauld Place hoping to stumble upon the blonde he was currently searching for. Harry found the room he was going to be staying in if his stuff neatly placed beside a bed was any hint. He peeked his head inside a room and was satisfied to find Malfoy sitting at his desk.

"Looking for something Potter?" Questioned Draco Malfoy, not even turning around to really see if it was Harry.

"Actually, yes." Harry replied.

"Well you won't find it here."

"I think I already found it or part of it." Harry stepped into the room.

"Is that so?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Harry walked over to Draco's desk and noticed some sort of journal before Draco snapped it shut.

"What do you want?" Draco sneered.

"I... I need a few answers."

"I wouldn't have thought our nation's golden boy would be coming to a Death Eater's son for answers."

"Well, you're the only one who can answer them." Harry added, Draco for the first time since Harry came into the room looked at him and said,

"If this is why I'm here you can go and leave now. It's none of your business."

"It's not only that." Harry replied.

"Well then, spit it out."

"Why were you introducing yourself to James and Lily?"

"Because it's polite." Draco simply replied.

"But Lily is a muggle-born. You hate muggle-borns." Harry added.

"Don't tell me what I do or don't hate. I've changed. I no longer have anyone to dictate my whole life and I can now make my own decisions."

"Your father disowned you?" Harry guessed.

"And here I was thinking you were a stupid Gryffindor who can't pick up on hints. Yes, I was disowned."

"But why?" Harry continued.

"Because I refused to follow my father's footsteps." Draco replied.

"But you always wanted to be like your father." Harry persisted.

"I was näive. Now go. I've given you a few answers." Draco disclosed and looked back down. Harry remained for a few minutes after the room dropped into near silence. The only noise being the scratching of a quill on parchment as Draco wrote. With a slight nod of his head, Harry left.

Harry plodded his way back down to the kitchen. He was only slightly surprised to see the headmaster was there and giving some sort of speech to everyone there.

"I know it all sounds very absurd but please, I had given them Veritaserum. I had tested them for any traces of Polyjuice potion, the strongest of glamours and anything of that kind and can condole you that they are very much in fact real. I don't usually like to flaunt my magical ability but I am magically very powerful and I can always detect the exceptionally subtle glamours." Harry subconsciously tugged at his sleeves.

"Then can you tell us how they came back to the land of the living?" Hermione asked, sending nervous glances at James and Lily. The elderly wizard sighed before speaking,

"I'm afraid I cannot give a definite answer, I only have mere guesses. It will take me a lot of time and research to find the answer to this strange occurrence."

"Can you at least give us your guesses?" Mr. Weasley requested.

"My guess is greatly flawed but it is possible that it was a delayed reaction of the Priori Incantatem which occurred when Harry and the newly resurrected Voldemort duelled."

"Would this mean that Cedric and the others that I saw are alive?" Harry quietly asked.

"I do not know. I will investigate to see if they're still resting." Dumbeldore replied. Harry tried not to be put out that there was not a definitive answer. He wanted Cedric to be alive but he also didn't want to face what Cedric would say to him if he came back to life. Gryffindor bravery they say.

Harry glanced at Hermione and noticed that she was in deep concentration.

"Hermione, do you believe us?" asked Ron, it seemed like Hermione was the only one left to convince.

"Um, I guess."

"So, you didn't get hexed?" Harry asked James.

"No we didn't but we came close before Dumbeldore intervened." Harry nodded.

"Professor Dumbeldore, would you like to have lunch with us? We had only started so there is no harm in doing so." Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"You're very kind Molly, but I think I will pass. I'm quite busy nowadays, have a lovely day." Albus replied before whisking off. Lunch resumed with light banter and everyone getting to know Harry's parents. Harry pushed the food on his plate around only taking a few bites, he knew he couldn't stomach the food after just coming back from Privet Drive. Harry engaged in conversations around him but never started one himself. A few minutes later he slipped out of the room.

Up in his room, Harry stowed his stuff away before he heard loud foot falls in the hallway. He tensed up before relaxing, remembering he was no longer at the Dursley's. Ron barged in with a scowl on his face.

"Can you believe it? Mum is making me clean the same room for the _third _bloody time. She says it's not good enough but it is!" Ron complained.

"Does she need me to clean a room?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's complaint. Knowing him he probably barely tried cleaning it.

"No, she said you can hang out with your parents for the day or whatever."

"I wish mum would make Malfoy go clean a room. He barely does anything all day." Ron continued, this intrigued Harry. For some reason Harry felt inclined to find out what's going on with Malfoy.

"Hey bud!" Sirius cheerfully exclaimed as he walked in, Harry gave a small smile.

"I wanted to talk to you about something... in private" Sirius continued, sending a glance at Ron. Ron seemed to get the hint and left the room, closing the door behind him. Harry gulped.

"Could I..." Sirius trailed off.

"Check if I was cutting?" Harry supplied to which Sirius nodded. Harry prayed that Sirius wouldn't notice his glamours as he pulled up his sleeves. Flawless skin showed up, Sirius looked up at Harry.

"Are you wearing glamours?"

"No, I got this potion that gets rid of scars." Harry replied. Sirius remained silent for some time, rolling over the information in his head. With a reluctant nod of his head he seemed to believe him.

"Alright pup, let's go and chat with the two love birds." Harry internally let out a sigh of relief not believing his luck.

**~Later That Day~**

Harry helplessly rolled in tangled, sweaty sheets as the nightmare worsened. Harry kept mumbling 'sorry'. He was stuck in his subconscious mind, unable to escape the clutches of this nightmare. With a final lurch, he awoke.

Harry was petrified, he knew it was only a nightmare but it all felt so real. He tried to calm down but it was completely futile, he needed an escape.

Harry opened a drawer and grabbed the razor blade. He made his way out of the room, stumbling slightly but he tried to be as quiet as possible. It wouldn't do if he woke up everyone in this place.

Once in the bathroom he closed the door and slid down the wall. With a whispered spell, the glamours on his arms were removed. Harry hollowly sliced the knife a few times across his already battered skin. Dazedly he realised he cut a little deeper than he had intended. Crimson blood flowed out a lot faster than usually.

He thought he heard the door open. A hand gently but frantically tore the razor out of Harry's hand. He glanced up at the perpetrator and thought he saw a lock of blonde hair before darkness overcame him.


	5. Abrupt Discoveries

**Warning: Mention of Self-harm and Abuse**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: _****_Abrupt Discoveries_**

Draco cursed his luck. Had the boisterous Gryffindor not woken him up from his already fragile amount of sleep, Draco wouldn't be in this current predicament. Curiosity killed the cat they say.

Draco tore the razor blade out of Harry's hand. Effectively preventing him from doing any more harm than he had already done. The blood was still spilling out, painting the bathroom tiles red. Draco's pulse was beating in his ears, blocking out all other sounds. He shakily whipped his wand out where he muttered charms alongside profanities. Tediously the wounds sealed themselves.

Draco took a deep breath to calm the panic as relief washed over him though it was short lived as he noticed the raven haired boy had passed out.

"Great." Draco grunted, his voice submerged in sarcasm. He frantically checked for a pulse and was contented when he found one, though he knew it wasn't over just yet. Draco levitated Harry into his room, unceremoniously dumping him on his bed.

He sprinted over to his desk. Vials clicked and clacked against each other as Draco's hands erratically sorted through the potion collection.

"Where the bloody hell is that thing?" Draco cursed. He scanned through the collection one more time before sprinting back over to his bedside table. He was satisfied though slightly disgruntled at finding it resting on top. He uncapped the potion and poured it into the unconscious Gryffindor's mouth, massaging his throat so he wouldn't choke on it.

"It takes five minutes for the Blood Replenisher to take full effect before I can safely revive." Draco recited to himself. He fidgeted for a few moments. Nervously checking over the boy laying in his bed for any sign of defiance towards the potion he had just fed him. Noticing no immediate reactions he left the room.

Draco walked back into the bathroom where he whispered a few spells. He picked up and stored away Harry's razor blade before going back to his room. No trace was left of Potter's recent activity.

Draco frowned when he saw Potter sitting up in his bed. People don't wake up so quickly after passing out due to lack of blood.

"You should be unconscious." Harry's head shot up like greased lightning. Draco impatiently waited for the Golden Boy's response and seeing none coming he added,

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" More silence ensued, Harry looked back down.

"Well, I will just have to go and tell the mutt and your parents then." Draco stated.

"Wait!" Harry whispered, this captivated Draco greatly. He decided to stay and see how it unfolded. Draco gratefully dropped into a chair next to Harry.

"So?" Draco continued with an edge of annoyance.

"Why...Why did you do that?" Draco momentarily pondered how he should answer it.

"Let's make a deal. I answer a question honestly, you answer a question honestly. How much detail I or you add into our answers will be how much detail the other person has to include. Nothing will go outside of this room. Deal?" Harry still remained inaudible for a few minutes.

It had surprised Draco. He had always thought that the Golden Boy was an arrogant snob who wouldn't be taking the easy way out by cutting. Maybe it was just a slight misunderstanding though the evidence he had already accumulated would say otherwise.

"Deal." Harry agreed, slicing through Draco's thoughts. Draco put his hand out which Harry hesitantly shook.

"I'll go first then. Why did you try to off yourself?" Draco bluntly asked.

"I didn't mean to. Why did you save me?" Harry replied.

"Well someone had to save your sorry little ass and I couldn't have the Golden Boy dying on my hands now could I? Why did you cut yourself?"

"Nightmares. Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Because I am. When did you start cutting?" Draco replied.

"Because I am is not an answer." Harry stated.

"Maybe you should have expanded on your answer. When did you start cutting?" Harry fidgeted with his hands before he finally replied.

"I first cut when I was ten, nearly eleven. Then I came to Hogwarts and I didn't touch it again till after the Chamber of Secrets happened. I didn't do it much over the school year but during the summers I always did it, each year it kept getting worse and worse." Draco was speechless, it shocked him that Harry had started so young.

"I don't want nor need your sympathy." Harry added.

"You mean empathy."

"What?"

"I meant what I said." Draco replied, enjoying the shock that was rolling off the boy in thick waves.

"What do you mean empathy? You can't be..." Harry trailed off.

"Yes. I can" Harry stared at Draco.

"But why?"

"I don't remember it being your turn to ask." Draco reminded.

"I didn't ask you any-"

"Yes you did. You asked what I meant when I said empathy." Draco cut off.

"But that wasn't an actual question."

"Should have phrased it differently then." There were three faint knocks on the door, Draco's heart skipped a beat. He knew who it was. Draco didn't want to answer the questions which he knew were bound to arise if they saw the nation's Golden Boy sitting in _his_ bed.

Harry seemed to sense Draco's internal turmoil and he at once got out of the bed, struggling against a sudden lightheadedness. Harry stood awkwardly, his clothes slightly blood stained.

"Come in?" Draco reluctantly said. A dark cladded man opened the door.

"Draco-" The man promptly stopped himself, noticing Potter Jr. in the room. A nameless dread engulfed Harry. In the room stood Severus Snape, head of Slytherin House and known for being the biggest bastard at Hogwarts.

Harry was petrified that Draco would tell. That was all he needed, Snape knowing his biggest weakness and possibly being able to exploit it.

"Hi Sev. Harry and I are getting to know each other a little. He's actually pretty cool." Draco lied. Harry's dread was replaced with surprise, the Slytherin Prince had just spoken his first name without it being meant as an insult.

"Is that so?" Snape critically asked, clearly doubtful. Obsidian eyes scanned Harry, lingering longer on the various blood stains.

Harry could feel the piercing gaze. He hid his hands behind his back. This did not go unnoticed by the potions master. The glamour was still removed from Harry's arms.

"So, how did the Order meeting go?" Draco asked, diverting the unavoidable questions.

"_Fantastically_" Severus directed his attention back to Draco though he was still watching Harry from the corner of his eye.

"Seems like you have met Harry's parents." added Draco. An unbelievable faint smirk danced across his features even after the recent discoveries.

"Yes, I woefully have." Severus declared.

"Must have been absolutely awesome for you." Draco mockingly replied.

"Totally. Now back to serious matters. I would like to talk to you in private without Potter in the room."

"Is this about the stuff we always discuss?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Can Harry stay, please?" added Draco, an idea forming in his mind. Severus locked eye contact with Draco who threw up his strongest mental shields, not willing for him to find out Harry's secret. Not today at least. Severus relented after lightly jabbing at his mind, knowing too well prying could put a dent in their relationship.

"If you wish, Potter can stay. Though I hold no responsibility for the outcome of your idiocy." Severus stated to which Draco vigorously nodded. Severus sent a warning glare at Harry.

The glare gave Harry chills making him feel out of place though he has always felt out of place.

"Draco, could I see your arms and your thighs?" Snape asked, breaking Harry's slight reverie. Harry subconsciously tugged at his sleeves.

"Can you start with something else?" Draco whined, giving a slight nod towards Harry.

"If you think that having Potter here will get you out of me checking up on you, you are severely mistaken."

"I didn't mean it that way, I just don't want to start with that today. Please?" Draco added.

"Fine then, How many hours of sleep have you been getting each day?"

"Two to four." Draco answered. Snape tuted, clearly unimpressed.

"Have you not been using the Dreamless Sleep Potions I had given you?" Snape inquired.

"I have Sev, but I don't want to get addicted to them."

"I had lessened the strength of the potion so you could use it every night and not get addicted to it. Of course due to me lessening the strength it would only give you less violent nightmares not completely get rid of them."

"I know but-"

"I don't want any silly excuses. Now could I check your arms and thighs?" Severus cautioned. Harry watched the interaction, Draco's words from earlier echoing in his mind. He didn't like where this was going.

"Fine." declared Draco. He yanked the sleeves of his shirt up. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Cuts, scars and bruises littered the skin of Draco's arms. In the spur of the moment Harry wordlessly made a vow to himself, he will help Draco. It pained Harry on the state that Draco's arms were in. Not that his own arms were any better.

"I had told you to use the balm that I had given you last time. The bruises would be gone by now, remember that they are magically inflicted meaning they will not heal naturally." Severus reminded.

Draco shrugged his shoulders not willing to admit he had purposefully not put the balm on. It kept him sane, the constant ache reminding him that his body was still fighting to heal itself even when he himself didn't feel like fighting for life anymore.

"Shrugging your shoulders will get you nowhere. I would like to know why there are fresh cuts when I had _specifically_ gave you instructions if you want to cut to write to me in the journal and I would respond." Severus harshly demanded.

Draco took a slight step back, his and Harry's shoulders tensing simultaneously.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Draco stuttered. Snape immediately deflated upon seeing Draco's reaction. Harry kept his features deceptively composed.

"No, don't apologise. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound harsh. It's been a bad day and I know this is difficult for you. I'm sorry." Snape apologised, silence ensued.

Harry felt vulnerable with the glamour removed, the constant change of emotions around him left him at unease. Harry whispered the glamour charm underneath his breath, barely audible. Snape whipped towards Harry's direction in one quick succession. A sudden stab of anxiety hit Harry's gut.

"Care to explain, Potter?" Snape asked with such venom a taipan would be impressed. Harry fought to control the inevitable quavering. He glanced at Draco who helplessly didn't reply. His muscles were poised for flight or fight. He chose flight.

* * *

**_A/N: _I am so sorry that I hadn't updated this story in two or three weeks. Especially considering the way I had ended the last chapter. I have just had a busy few weeks but I won't bore you with the details of it. I hope I didn't kill the tension I had built up in the last chapter with the start of this chapter and I hope this chapter isn't too overdone. Any constructive criticism is welcome. I plan to try and get the next chapter up before I start my Christmas Break (Friday 20th) though no guarantees.**

**Thanks**** for Reading,**

**TheQuillx 13/12/19**


	6. The Very Beginning of the Confusion

**_Chapter Six: The Very Beginning of _****_the Confusion_**

Harry fled the room. His survival instincts had flared to life. He didn't know where he was going but staying there could have unraveled his most sinful secrets. Harry quietly rushed down the stairs.

He slammed straight into something. Harry's body went alight with pain. It and Harry moderately stumbled before their balance was regained.

"Woah there Buckaroo!" A person exclaimed. Dread surged through Harry. The something was James. Harry ineptly untangled himself from him.

"Sorry, didn't see you." Harry choked out, struggling to control his breathing.

"It's alright. You seem to have been in a right hurry." James awkwardly stated as he looked Harry up and down. Harry didn't pay much heed to what James was saying, his current main focus was to not pass out.

"You're quite li-" Heavy footsteps sounded from behind Harry.

"Harry!" Draco gasped out, he leaned himself against a wall as he desperately gulped at the air. Harry colourfully cursed in his mind, he didn't need nor wanted anyone here right now.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will not be running when you are physically not recovered." Snape declared as he came to a halt. Draco only rolled his eyes in response.

"I would like to speak with Potter Jr." Severus drawled..

"No you cannot." proclaimed James.

"I am one of his professors; I have a right to speak to him." Snape sneered.

"It's the summer."

"Regardless whether it is the summer or not, I still possess the right to speak to Potter."

"I don't care. I'm his father and I get to-"

"A father that missed fifteen years of their son's life." Snape hit the bull's eye, James's weakness.

Harry's breathing slowly started to ease, though his limbs were still accompanied by an electric throbbing.

"Fine." James finally resigned. Harry had to swiftly avert his eyes as he was sent a pitying look. He was meant to be the perfect little Gryffindor, not a cowardly weak child that ran at the first sign of danger. It only proved to Snape that it was important.

Draco had watched the interaction. His brain buzzed as he tried to understand what was being implied. It did not sound pretty by his Godfather's demeanor.

"In private." Snape added as James remained in place. With great reluctance James left. If looks could kill, Snape would be dead.

Severus nodded at Harry before entering the closest empty room. Harry hesitated, he was in a bad disposition. The only thought that comforted him was the fact that people underestimate his acting skills, if he plays his cards right he might just about escape discovery.

Draco gently grabbed Harry's wrist, Harry cowered away from the touch but slowly eased in. Draco led him into the room where Severus currently stood, his posture was stick straight giving him an air of dominance. A chill ran through Harry as Draco's hand left it's now comfortable place.

"Care to explain Potter why you were reciting glamour charms, especially ones that are illegal and have been illegal for the last century?"

"I..."

"I-It's my fault, It was a dare." Draco's lie interrupted Harry. Severus's lips were tight pressed and thin as disappointment radiated off of him. Harry was left speechless, Draco had just covered for him. He mentally noted he will thank him for that later.

"Where did you find the glamour charms then, Draco?"

"The Library at Malfoy Manor." Draco confidentially answered. Snape raised one elegant eyebrow.

"Last time I remember the library at Malfoy Manor was warded against your entrance since birth, for safety reasons." Draco's blood ran cold. He had completely forgotten about that fact. Harry gulped as the inevitable query would begin. A heavy tension lingered in the still air. Harry nor Draco did not dare to speak.

"I understand now that you want this to remain between yourselves if your axiomatic lying would be any hint but you will only avoid being questioned further if you, Draco, will not neglect trying to recover." Harry did a double take. He quickly reprimanded himself though, not being able to predict his hunter's actions left him vulnerable to an attack.

"I am trying." Draco corrected

"You are not trying hard enough. Recovery is something you have to work on every single day, it is not something that gets a day off." Severus added.

Harry marginally jumped as the door creaked. Sirius peeked in. His expression lit up when he spotted Harry though it quickly dropped as Snape came into his view.

"Does no one sleep in this house!?" Draco asked.

"Not like you can say much." Harry quietly replied.

"Hello Snivellus. I see you still haven't washed that slime ball on your head?" Sirius asked.

"You know, you are a classic example of the inverse ratio between the size of the mouth and the size of the brain." Severus quoted.

"How dare you insult me." Sirius replied a lot quicker than Severus had predicted.

"I was not insulting you. I was merely describing you." Explained Severus to Sirius like if he were a young child. Draco softly snorted. He gently tugged on Harry's hand, making Harry faintly flinch.

Harry glanced up at Draco, Silver grey eyes met Harry's own. The world seemed to slow down for them. Grey gazed into Green.

Draco quickly averted his gaze, making Harry snap out of his trance like if he was dosed in ice cold water. He was left confused and empty. Draco motioned towards the door and Harry followed behind him.

They walked back to Draco's room in an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you know what time it is?" Harry asked as he sat down on the bed, next to Draco who was already seated at his desk.

"Tempus." Draco nonchalantly said. Ten past six briefly flared red in the air before disappearing. Harry nodded, seemed about right.

"Thanks for covering for me earlier." Harry commented.

"No problem. Um, you have... nice eyes." Draco awkwardly complimented. A warmness spread through Harry's body.

"Thanks... you have nice eyes too." Draco lightly smiled, a blush threatened to grace his features.

* * *

**_A/N:_ I apologise if you found this chapter a bit short, I just wanted to end it on a good note for once. The quote "You know, you are a classic example of the inverse ratio between the size of the mouth and the size of the brain" comes from Doctor Who so full rights to them. Next Chapter will hopefully be up in a few days**.

**Thanks**** for reading,**

**_-_****_TheQuillx 21/12/19_**


	7. Breakfast

_**Chapter Seven: Breakfast**_

Harry sat seated at the kitchen table. Only two hours ago he had left Draco's room.

He needed time to wrap his head around all the events that had had happened that night. The first being why he had let himself get caught red-handed. The second one being Draco's enchanting eyes. The eyes that locked him into place. Left him disregarding his surroundings to the core.

Harry shook his head. He couldn't let that happen again, he needed to be aware of his surroundings to not trigger a breakdown. A breakdown was the last thing Harry needs.

Though at the same time Harry wanted it to happen again. To feel the warmth that seeped into his empty soul, making him feel normal but what was normal? Harry no longer knew.

With a sigh, he wearily got up. Sitting here was getting uncomfortable.

"Good morning!" Molly said walking in, an obvious fake enthusiasm dripping off her every word.

"Good morning." Harry politely replied. He briefly noticed the dark bags under her eyes.

Footsteps softly crunched on carpet as Harry wandered up to the very top of the stairs. He didn't know where he was going but his aim was to find a place where no one would bother him.

Harry peeked his head into a room. A comfortable looking armchair rested in the centre, a locked closet stood in front of it. He went in though quickly exited as the closet viciously rattled.

He continued on, occasionally ducking his head into rooms to only find them covered in mould. At the end of the hallway he found a door with an ornate sign inscribed with 'bibliothèque'.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he futility tried to figure out what it meant. Seeing no harm, he put his hand on the knob. A sting flared through his arm.

A faint pop sounded from behind him. He swiveled towards it, a ragged house elf greeted him.

"Filthy blood traitor wanting to enter the library! Master would kill Kreacher."

"But master wouldn't mind Kreacher letting blood traitor in without instructions." The house elf snapped its grimy fingers. The door glowed brightly before going back to its previous state.

Harry stared at the house elf. How dangerous could a library possibly be? Snape's words from earlier nagged at the back of his head, Harry determinedly ignored it. He didn't need another voice in his head.

Harry made up his mind. He put his hand on the cool doorknob and after a moments hesitation he opened it.

The library upon entrance had dry air and was ill-lit. Harry muttered a 'lumos' to which his wand ignited a white glow. The room marginally brightened. Embellished bookshelves crammed with literature filled the surrounding walls.

A desk littered with parchment, ink bottles and quills stood in the centre. A tome rested on top of the desk. A chair was in front of the desk with some sort of article of clothing draped over it.

Harry strangely felt drawn to it. Floor boards creaked as he subconsciously walked over to it. He wiped a finger on the article of clothing, removing a sliver of the thick dust. Slytherin's crest shined through.

"Not surprising" Harry thought. The tome caught his eye. He gently swiped the dust off of the rough leather.

"The guide to the divine." A shiver ran down his spine as he read it out. Harry cautiously grasped the tome, a locket slid out of it. The thud of the gold hitting the ground was eerily loud in the still air.

His stomach contracted into a tight ball as he picked the locket up. An 'S' ornamented the front of it.

He stood there, gazing at it, perplexed in a mystery that he did not need to solve yet felt drawn too. His conscious screamed at him to leave and forget this while his subconscious yelled at him to try and solve it.

Making a split decision, Harry slipped the locket into his pocket. He turned to leave before turning back around and taking the tome as well.

Harry discreetly entered Ron's and his room, soft snores still filled the air to the great relief of Harry. He placed the tome alongside the locket into his trunk before slamming it shut as he felt a presence from behind him.

"Huh, Hwarry?" Ron mumbled at the disturbance before falling back asleep.

"Good Morning Harry, I didn't think you would be up considering James never got up earlier than eleven." Lily pleasantly said with a bright smile.

"Well, I guess nurture versus nature." Harry stated, Lily's smile slowly fell at the reminder.

"Harry I-"

"I know it's not your fault and I don't blame you." Harry interrupted, Lily thoughtfully nodded.

"Do you want to go down to breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Yea sure, Um, I'll meet you down there."

"Alright." Lily replied, the door clicked behind her. Harry sighed, breakfast was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Fatty foods usually adored the breakfast table. He had an especial difficulty with stomaching foods that are high in fat or sugar after just coming back from the Dursley's. Though any food that he eats more than a few mouthfuls are struggled to be kept down after coming back.

Harry tersely glanced at Ron who was still fast asleep on his way out. He walked by Draco's room before backtracking and standing with unease outside the door. Harry had made an unofficial vow that he would help Draco. He had to start somewhere and gaining his trust could be the strenuous first step.

He bit his lip as he lightly knocked on the door. He waited a few moments for an answer, hearing none he opened the door to check if Draco was actually there. A charming sight greeted him.

Draco laid sprawled in bed. His hair was tousled, bed sheets rested in a heap on the floor and a peaceful expression across his pale face. Harry's mouth unconsciously quirked upwards at the sight. He looked nice.

Harry remained there for a while, admiring the scene before leaving on the unwilling pursuit for breakfast. He didn't quite yet understand why he hadn't left at the first sign of Draco being asleep.

Down in the kitchen, pans clicked and clacked and bacon sizzled. Harry found it a wearing task to hide his distaste. He looked at the table where drowsy witches and wizards sat, he didn't know more than half of them.

Harry took a seat next to Lily who was brightly chatting with a pink haired woman.

"Oh! You must be Harry!" The woman suddenly guessed, Harry grudgingly nodded.

"Wow, pleasure to meet you! My name is Tonks. You have a lovely mother."

"Nice to meet you too, thanks I guess?" Harry politely answered. James trampled in, immediately taking a seat beside Harry.

"Good morning sweetheart and young Gryffindor." James fondly said as he ruffled Harry's hair. It took all of Harry's self-restraint to not flinch.

"Good morning, I didn't think you would be up so early especially after yesterday's late meeting." Lily replied.

"You see, it's quite impossible to sleep when a broken spring is stabbing you in the ass." Lily snorted at James.

"Anyways, Harry what are you going to have for breakfast?" James asked. Harry looked down at his empty plate in contemplation, quickly glancing back around he spotted a target.

"Um, I'll just have that banana."

"No you won't, that banana is for Remus." James stated, he swooped up Harry's clean plate and went over to the stove. Harry's stomach already knotted in disagreement.

James returned with a plate full of bacon, toast and eggs.

"Harry, you're going to eat _all _of it and if you don't you're going to be in serious trouble. You're way too light for your age." James stated. Harry longingly glanced at the banana, anything would be better than this.

Harry looked back down at the plate in submission. He took a tedious small bite out of the toast, James nodded approvingly. Continuing, He bit down on a slice of bacon. Flavours exploded in his mouth. Harry lost his restraint.

James couldn't hide his victorious grin as his son gobbled down his breakfast. Harry only apprehended his fatal mistake as he stared at the wiped clean plate.

"Uh, I should go. See you later." Harry abruptly left. Once outside of the kitchen, he broke into a sprint. His stomach did not agree with him a single bit.

Harry barely managed to close the bathroom door before he was on his knees, his stomach releasing it's contents. Without Harry's will, tears slipped out making him feel more like a failure than he already was. The nation's saviour not being able to consume a simple breakfast.

**~Draco's Room~**

Draco groggily rolled out of bed. He had just gotten more hours of sleep than he usually got in a night. His Godfather hadn't lied about the balm being good. Feeling better than he had in weeks and to tell you the truth he wanted to do something useful for once this summer.

With a new fiery determination, he jumped out of bed though he quickly regretted it as black and white dots plagued his vision.

"I really need to stop doing that." He muttered as he fought to keep his balance. Winning the battle he walked out, taking his merry time.

A sting went through his right arm as someone slammed pass it. Draco cursed as he saw jet-black hair sprint up the stairs.

"What the hell did he do now?" Draco muttered.

"You're not the only person in this house Malfoy!" Ron angrily stated at the noise as he walked out of Harry's and his room.

"I know!" Draco shouted behind him as he set off at a sprint.

"How does he run so fast?!" Draco silently thought as the jet-black hair kept leaving the clutches of his sight. At last Harry ducked into a room. Draco helplessly tried to speed up his pace to no avail, he prayed Harry would not do anything stupid in the time it took him to get there.

Draco fleetingly came to a standstill outside the room. The word 'Bibliothèque' loomed above the door. He was always thought to never enter a library without supervision, he was even banned from his own family's library. Draco ignored his father's commanding voice whispering to him in the closure of his own mind.

Unsteadily, Draco entered. Harry was bent over in the chair, clutching at his stomach like if it were his lifeline. Draco dashed over to Harry, automatically dropping to his knees once he reached Harry.

He put a hand on Harry's shoulder who violently flinched at the contact though Draco did not retract it. He noted Harry's tear stained features.

"It's okay Harry. Everything will be alright if you just tell me what is bothering you." Harry opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it as a sudden stronger wave of stomach cramps overcame him. He wrapped his arms around his torso tighter. Draco observed him for a split second before drawing a conclusion.

"Does your stomach hurt?" Harry curtly nodded an affirmative. Draco frantically thought of what could help.

"Um, there's... there's a potion that can help with stomach pains. I'll go get it, stay here." Draco said.

Draco sprinted back down to his room, narrowly avoiding Granger on the way. He bolted inside his room though steeply halted at what he saw.


End file.
